


Family

by kaliebee



Series: Drabbles [5]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Gen, reader is new to the team and jj is a sweetheart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-10 02:12:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14728013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaliebee/pseuds/kaliebee
Summary: “You’re part of the family now, don’t ever think you’re not.”





	Family

You can't help but watch as the rest of the team jokes easily, ganging up on Reid playfully. He's trying to act mad but he can't help the smile breaking across his lips.

You want to be a part of that.

A sigh escapes your lips as you go back to your paperwork, occasionally looking up and watching the team’s interactions. You joined almost two months ago but you still can't seem to get everyone’s affections, being the odd one out. Everybody’s nice but it's obvious, at least to you, that you'll never be one of them. Not with all their constant inside jokes and shared histories.

“Hey Y/N, you coming to dinner with us?” JJ questions as the rest of the team begins to file out the door in pairs. “We're getting Chinese.”

You smile awkwardly, pushing a loose strand of hair behind your ear. “Um, maybe another time. I've got a lot of paperwork to finish tonight.”

JJ waves a hand airily. “Don't worry, just give the rest to Reid, he'll finish it in an hour. We all do give our paperwork to him sometimes, he won't mind.”

You hesitate, biting your lip. Go to dinner and just awkwardly be there? Or work on paperwork until three AM? “I'm sorry, I don't particularly feel comfortable handing off my paperwork to Spencer.”

Her face falls and you look down at your desk, unable to meet those pretty blue doe eyes. “Oh, okay then.” You hear her footsteps and pick up your pen, but then they stop and you grip the pen as hard as you can. “I know that you feel like you don't belong, but you do. You’re part of the family now, don’t ever think that you’re not.” 

And then JJ walks out and you stare at the papers for a moment, debating. And before you can think it through you've grabbed your papers and dropped them on Reid’s desk before jogging to catch up with JJ. “Can I catch a ride with you? I took the bus today.”

JJ looks over and grins widely. “Definitely.”


End file.
